


终局

by Cimmerican



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, Darkfic, Foe Yay, M/M, mindgames, plans gone wrong, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimmerican/pseuds/Cimmerican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱克斯不记得过去十八年。</p>
            </blockquote>





	终局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092730) by [Bagheera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagheera/pseuds/Bagheera). 



> 本文设在小镇后大约十年。2007年写成，但是符合所有季的剧情（除了本文茉西格雷斯是动画里的）

 

一开始的几次克拉克挂断了他的电话。第三次他们谈了五句话，然后对话变为克拉克单边的愤恨指责。 

一天后，他本人试着接近克拉克，他们在星球日报的办公间大吵了一架。露易丝倒了莱克斯一身可乐，茉西差点开枪射她。 

但是过去的一周莱克斯没有为非作歹。可能在其他人眼里，他像是一个淋透，迷失的亿万富翁，雨中坐在克拉克公寓楼的门口。可能克拉克只是不想他靠近他公寓一步。不管怎样，他俯冲下来，像猎鹰一样抓住莱克斯，然后将他硬拖起来。 

莱克斯紧紧抱住他，就像克拉克救过的其他人会去做的一样——屏住呼吸，惊吓不已。

克拉克把他丢在星球日报的屋顶，漂浮于他之上，抱起双臂，披风因被雨打湿，湿滑暗淡。

莱克斯微微颤抖，只是因为寒冷和淋湿。“你在飞。”他用喘过来第一口气说。

克拉克眼角抽动一下，他的嘴张开，像是唱片机要跳过卡住的部分。雨水流下脸庞，沾在睫毛上，从下巴滴下来。超人完美的发型毁了，紧贴额头，头发开始风干时发梢会卷起。

莱克斯能看出克拉克开始相信他的一瞬间。克拉克有些气馁，放下手臂，垂于两侧，凝视莱克斯。“你记得的最后一件事是什么？” 

莱克斯思考过很多次这个问题。“我能回想起最后一件清楚的事情是小镇养老院的卡珊卓拉卡弗。我请她告诉我我的未来。她碰了我。她一放手……她就死了。” 

莱克斯能从克拉克稍稍痛苦的皱眉，明白这正是他们生活中充满了的讽刺性。克拉克相信他。

莱克斯擦去头上的雨水，但是毫无用处。“在这之后我记得……一个黑发女孩。我们分手了。” 

“维多利亚？”克拉克问，像是他害怕答案。 

莱克斯瞪大眼睛看他。“维多利亚？我和维多利亚哈德维克约会？” 

克拉克皱着脸。当他像这样逃避事实的时候，非常像十五岁时的他。“我想约会不是正确的词，莱克斯。但是，对，维多利亚哈德维克。你还记得什么？” 

“没了。” 莱克斯环住自己，因为这里真的变得很冷。风也很大，即便他们站在星球日报金色大地球仪的阴影里。天空是没有生气的灰绿混色。瓢泼大雨不会停歇。雨声如此之大，淹没了城市的噪音，令他们像是世界上仅有的两个人。“十八年了。一切都乱套了，克拉克” 

“超人。”纠正随即而来。 

“昨天我在电视上看到了你。” 

“我经常上电视。”克拉克说，像是无关紧要。 

“我看到……超人是外星人？” 

克拉克缓缓点头。 有趣的是，好像莱克斯对此事的反应对他来说将十分重要。

“所以，”莱克斯深吸一口气，“我开车撞到了你。” 

克拉克的嘴角牵动了一下，但这不是微笑。而是痛苦与忧伤。他垂下眼帘。“那是过去的事情了，莱克斯。” 

“对我来说不是。克拉克，这……我还是不确定到底发生了什么。我三十九岁。我爸死了。我掌管卢瑟公司。” 

“莱克斯公司。”克拉克纠正。 

“而你……当了英雄。上电视。每个人都知道你的能力。” 

克拉克摇摇头。“每个人都知道超人的能力。克拉克肯特只是星球日报的记者。” 

“我知道你的事情。” 

匆匆点头。克拉克不高兴。莱克斯深呼吸，挤出一个扭曲的微笑。

“但是我们再也不是朋友了。我告诉你的时候你都不相信我。” 

克拉克直视他的眼睛。凝视承载了世界的重担。莱克斯能挺住，但必须保持面无表情

“我们是敌人，”克拉克说， 

终于，莱克斯能够移开视线。他咽了一下。“敌人。” 

出于某些原因，克拉克向前一步。他脸上的表情是在试着保持强硬。“你调查我，莱克斯。你的行为危及我的家人。你伤害了我的朋友。你做了许多坏事。我去阻止你。大部分时间我成功了，但是你仍在继续挑衅我。你发誓要打败我。” 

“我成了我父亲。” 

克拉克下颌绷紧。“你比你父亲更甚，莱克斯。你……比他还要危险。” 

“你觉得有没有可能我是在做梦？也许是幻觉？我可能精神崩溃。这样可以解释你的……制服。” 

克拉克突然的皱眉和激烈的回应，莱克斯没有预料到。“你没精神崩溃。你有千百种面孔，莱克斯，但是你不是疯子。” 

莱克斯移开视线。“我不知道，克拉克。我彻底搞砸了我的人生还能是什么原因？” 

“这不正是你想要的吗？” 尖锐的问题，充满指责。“你现在知道了我的秘密。你比你爸爸梦想中的还要强大。” 

这是真的，但是对莱克斯， 这一刻，只觉空虚。毫无意义，因为这不是莱克想要的东西。他本以为他想要。直到克拉克说出的这一刻。现在突然间像是一个谎言。

他环顾四周，走向楼梯。“我想要你告诉我你的秘密，克拉克。我不想有什么东西挡在我们中间。这——” 语句脱口而出。“不是未来。是地狱。” 

他的手放在门把手上，莱克斯想可能就这样结束了，他高估了克拉克仍有多么在意他，克拉克不在意他是不是忘记了一切，但是就在最后一刻他听到他说。“莱克斯，等等。” 

莱克斯停下了，大胆露出一个大获全胜的隐秘微笑，因为他背朝克拉克。噢是的，他知道克拉克的弱点。知道如何触动他。知道克拉克绝不会拒绝一个他能救下的受害人

克拉克吞下诱饵。克拉克会出于怜悯信任他。

“我很抱歉。” 莱克斯说。他的声音没有出卖一丝他的感受。

克拉克放在他肩膀上的手吓了他一跳，他没法阻止自己紧张起来。他想要氪石戒指，但是当然他没有带出来。克拉克的手从肩膀滑到上臂，他将莱克斯转过来。

克拉克脸上表情也令他震惊。并非怜悯。是忧伤，坦然，真诚，那双该死的绿色大眼将莱克斯定在当场。莱克斯深切意识到他背靠门，克拉克的手放在他胳膊上。他感觉被困住了。

“不都是坏事。” 克拉克轻柔地说。

多年来的第一次，莱克斯害怕克拉克会对他做的事情。他试着压制，试着无情，但是克拉克并没有按剧本走。

“你恨我。” 莱克斯提醒他。甚至对他自己来说，他听上去惊慌失措。本会非常符合他的小把戏，但是在这一刻，在克拉克说出什么糟糕的话之前，莱克斯只想退出计划。

克拉克叹息。“我不恨你，莱克斯。我希望你不要做一些事情。但是……其中有些也是好事。超人能够拯救世界——但是有些时候，你真的让世界变得更美好。” 

莱克斯一部分喊叫着， **对，对，对，没错，而你却是抢了所有功劳的人** ，但是余下的部分想要否决。因为克拉克还没说完。克拉克朝他微笑，怀着歉意，他还要继续说下去。

“真相是，我生你的气因为你能够变成更好的人，只要你放手去干。” 

“我恨你。” 莱克斯低声说。

克拉克仍然没有明白，仍然以为莱克斯不记得过去的十八年，所有莱克斯有多么恨他的证明。所有他恨克拉克的有力理由。“不，你不恨我，莱克斯。如果你真的恨我，克拉克肯特的身份很久之前就曝光了。如果你这样做了，我会死。” 

克拉克打破了规则。加剧了他们的争端，摧毁了他们脆弱的均衡。提及了莱克斯 **没有** 做过的事情。克拉克将他逼入角落，像是他不知道莱克斯有多么危险。

现在莱克斯也需要打破规则。

现在莱克斯必须越过他定下的底线。

一个电话，世界将会得知超人的秘密身份。再一个电话，世界最强杀手会装填好枪械，进入大都会，进入小镇，进入哥谭市——克拉克会拯救几个他爱的人，莱克斯很确定。但是不会是全部。 

“有时我们是盟友。”克拉克说。“与我们之前的情况并无不同。你仍然对我着迷。我仍然救你命。有时你救我。” 

媒体会到场注视超人攻入莱克斯公司，恐怖的能力完全脱缰，所有世界会见证一个时代的终结，会见到超人手上沾上莱克斯卢瑟的鲜血。也许克拉克杀死他时会哭泣，泪水划下脸庞如同现在的雨水。

莱克斯至死明白他摧毁了超人。

“不都是坏事。”克拉克说。 

但是他们的关系本应更加融洽。 

当克拉克向前拥抱他，莱克斯颤抖。世界上最强大生物的胳膊环住他，抱住他，温柔紧抱。克拉克贴着他耳朵叹息， 几乎是幸福。

莱克斯让步，在克拉克的臂弯中死去了一点点。

回归自我终究是好事。


End file.
